1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to correcting spinal disorders. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a method and support system for treatment of spinal disorders resulting in abnormal curvature or structure of the human spine.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Scoliosis is a medical condition in which a person's spinal axis has a three-dimensional deviation. Other disorders associated with abnormalities in posture include, for example, cerebral palsy, scoliosis, paralyses, dystonia, and injuries of the spine and joints. Such disorders may have far-flung consequences for the entire musculoskeletal system. Effective treatment and rehabilitation of such problems require complex, global therapies that take into account and have an effect on the entire musculoskeletal system.
Several surgical and nonsurgical methods have been tried in an attempt to treat such disorders. Surgical methods which have been used are in general highly invasive and involve, for example, coupling multiple metal rods to a subject's spine using multiple screws. Such highly invasive surgical procedures typically require a long and arduous recuperation period.
Noninvasive methods are usually more desirable but depending on the condition being treated have either limited success or require highly restrictive and painful external braces. Current rigid braces put exterior forces on the ribs of a subject which in some instances can lead to rib deformities. There are some flexible braces available which allow more freedom of movement. However, none of the known external braces appear to provide a distraction force to the spine and specifically a posterior distraction force.
Therefore a system and/or method which facilitate treatment of structural disorders of the spine without invasive techniques or unnecessarily restrictive braces would be highly desirable.